Lo Diferente
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Hay diferencias que molestan, que crean disputas y problemas, pero que al mismo tiempo unen y complementan. Inglaterra se da cuenta que esas eran las diferencias que lo unían a España. Sp/UK "Because el mundo needs more Espanglish"


No pude aguantarme! esta pareja definitivamente es mi OTP en hetalia *_* no se de donde se me ocurrio la idea pero lo cierto es que ya lo termine (y fue agotador)

Me entristece ver que no hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja tan apasionada y diferente (Inglaterra y España son ahjshdjkas juntos!) asi que si no hay mucho sobre ellos, pues toca escribirlos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla...disfruten la historia y apoyenla! Because el mundo needs more Espanglish! ;)

* * *

_Madrid…_

Insólito. Incluso en esa noche al jodido español se le ocurría llegar tarde, para que mierdas lo había citado en ese lujoso restaurant en Madrid si lo iba a dejar esperando? Ok, tal vez estaba exagerando, bien sabía que Antonio no solía ser la persona más puntual del mundo, mientras el (como casi en cada aspecto) solía ser todo lo contrario. Pero esta vez tenia razones suficientes para irritarse, había reservado con anticipación un vuelo desde Londres hasta Madrid desde que Antonio lo había invitado a esa cena, se había esforzado por escoger su mejor atuendo (incluso había recurrido al idiota del _frog_ para que lo ayudara) y eso que el solía ser la elegancia personificada, es decir, el es Inglaterra.

Y por que tantas preocupaciones al respecto? Porque Arthur presentía que esa noche, seria LA NOCHE! Finalmente cierto español tendría los cojones suficientes para proponerle formalizar la relación en matrimonio, y no es como si el no los tuviese, no señor! Pero el no pensaba dar ese paso cuando tenia de pareja nada mas y nada menos que al famoso "país de la pasión" Y no es que el inglés fuese la persona mas romántica que necesitara todos esos formalismos, pero le gustaba la seguridad y después de muchos años de tener una relación "seria" con el español quería dar ese paso, habían pasado por tantas peleas, luchas, confrontaciones porque uno de ellos quería dominar al otro y cuando menos se daban cuenta esas luchas terminaban en sexo ocasional, hasta que llegaron al punto en donde estaban hoy, en los cuales normalmente las únicas luchas que solían tener, eran en la cama.

También estaba claro que sus diferencias de caracteres los hacían una pareja poco convencional, pero es que Antonio podía ser tan incomprensible en ocasiones, a veces lo veías con la sonrisa de tonto atendiendo a sus tomates y de repente se enojaba ante la mínima provocación (que normalmente ocasionaba el mismo ingles) produciendo toda una furia. Pero sin embargo la cosa que menos comprendía el ingles eran los celos, si bien los españoles pueden ser celosos sin duda Antonio era la viva representación incluso en ese aspecto. Lo celaba de Alfred, de Francis (como podía hacerlo? Es el _fucking frog!),_ de Kiku y de cualquier ser viviente en la faz de la tierra, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que el jodido español para colmo solía provocarle celos a el mismo. Para Antonio Fernandez Carriedo coquetear era como respirar, y si bien al principio le resultaba extremadamente atractivo al ingles, ahora le parecía sumamente irritante.

Pero aun más le resultaba irritante el hecho que este quisiera irse de fiesta todos los fines de semana a esas discotecas españolas donde las personas tienen primero sexo contigo y después es que preguntan tu nombre. Arthur odiaba a esos sitios y muchas veces por solicitud del español (o por calmar sus propias paranoias sobre una infidelidad) tenía que acompañarlo. Allí empezaba la tortura, ver al español bailando con mucha gente y para colmo todas esas mujeres insinuándosele, presionaban a Arthur a tomar cartas en el asunto y bailar (aunque no lo hiciese tan bien) con su pareja alejando a las _"meneaters"_ de Antonio. Pero todo tiene su lado positivo: Antonio terminaba tan cachondo que el resto de la noche consistía en sexo apasionado y violento que compensaba todo.

Y después de pensar en todo eso se percato de su situación actual, esperando en ese lujoso restaurant en Madrid al español que le provocaba la sonrisa idiota que tenia en sus labios con a penas pensar en el, porque a pesar de todas sus reflexiones se percataba que Antonio era el único con el cual podría sentir algo tan intenso y cuyas diferencias resultaban la llama que precisamente tenia su relación. Mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta cuando el español llego agitado sentándose a su lado.

**Joder tio, disculpa la demora pero es que mi jefe se antojo de mandarme trabajo de ultima hora-** decía el español quien lucia un tanto agitado y tal vez nervioso? Por lo menos así lo percibió Inglaterra- **cuanto tiempo llevas esperando?**

**Lo suficiente como para cortarte tus bolas y dárselas de comer al toro que tienes por mascota, fucking Spaniard- ** le respondió frunciendo el ceño para después tomar un poco de vino, aunque lo mas que necesitaba en ese momento era ron, ese español conseguía enojarlo tan fácilmente y hacerlo salir de su caballerosidad inglesa.

**Sabes que no es para tanto, además si haces lo que pretendes con mis bolas no te podre recompensar la espera mas tarde-** le respondió con una sonrisa picara y colando sus manos discretamente dentro de los muslos del ingles.

**Y si sigues subiendo mas tu mano te quedaras sin ella-** le respondió el ingles con una mirada verdaderamente amenazante, realmente no le apetecía llamar la atención de las demás personas de esa forma tan libidinosa, sin embargo el español no tenia tapujos en ese aspecto (incluso podía recordarse la vez que lo hicieron en un parque en Barcelona)- ahórrate tus ganas para esta noche, lo que te espera no estará fácil.

**Jaja, con nosotros nada es fácil y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-** dijo el español mientras tomaba la carta que estaba sobre la mesa- **te apetece comer una paella valenciana?**

**Por mi esta bien, no es como si hubiesen otras opciones que no incluyan comida exageradamente condimentada-** respondió Arthur mientras veía como Antonio fruncía un poco el ceño- **y cual es la razón de esta cena? Alguna ocasión especial?**

**Ocasión especial? Acaso no crees que compartir contigo ya no sea especial?- **respondió el español quien a pesar de querer mostrar seguridad tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**Oh come on **_**Spaniard**_**, ambos sabemos que tu situación económica no esta lo suficientemente bien como para gastar en lujosos restaurantes-** el ingles realmente empezaba a creer que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto "_God bless my intuition!"_ pensaba Arthur de forma optimista- **dime la razón de esta cena.**

**Realmente si hay una razón importante, aunque para decírtela no era necesario que me recordaras lo de mi economía, gilipollas!-** dijo el español quejándose- **ahora te aguantas hasta que finalice la cena porque no te adelantare nada-** termino de decir mientras le hacia una seña al mesonero para que tomara su orden.

Y allí estaba el, nuevamente enojado por el maldito español, por que mierdas tenia que ser tan complicado? Incluso el idiota de Alfred ya se había comprometido con esa chica del norte de Suramérica! Y eso que la relación de esos dos tampoco era muy normal que se diga. A veces pensaba que era un jodido masoquista por estar con la persona que en tiempos pasados fue su enemigo y con quien incluso hoy en día mantenía tantas diferencias. Antonio era alegría, fiesta y amistades. Por otro lado el era serio (por no decir gruñón) melancólico y solitario. Antonio era sol y calidez, mientras que el era lluvia y frialdad. Pero sin embargo era eso lo que le gustaba, tan diferentes que se complementaban, además que con el sol y la lluvia se forman arcoíris, _right?_

El resto de la cena continuo con normalidad, normalmente discutiendo sobre trivialidades, que si debían sacar a Grecia de la zona euro, que Antonio quería pasar vacaciones en América latina mientras Arthur quería ir a Japón proponiendo entonces que cada quien se fuese por su lado, propuesta que inmediatamente fue negada por Antonio alegando que no lo dejaría ir al lado de ese pervertido japonés que leía historietas eróticas, iniciándose así otra nueva discusión entre tantas. Al final acordaron en dividir sus vacaciones y pasar unas semanas en Latinoamérica y otras en Japón para evitar conflictos. Inglaterra pudo notar como España después de la discusión permanecía callado, como si estuviese en otro sitio, pero ya eso de estar distraído era cosa común en Antonio, lo que Inglaterra no entendía bien, era la razón de los nervios que mostraba el español.

Una vez que había llegado la paella, ambos se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Arthur notaba como Antonio a veces le veía, pero cuando Inglaterra le devolvía la mirada el español inmediatamente la desviaba fingiendo demencia, eso además del sonrojo que portaba el español en sus mejillas. El ingles esta vez si estaba definitivamente convencido de que el español le propondría lo que el no quería admitir que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y esperaba no equivocarse. Era imposible no recordar todos aquellos paseos y salidas que habían tenido, como la noche que cenaron a orilla de la playa en Marbella, el paseo que dieron en el _"Corazón Gitano"*_ del español hacia Marruecos e incluso la aparición sorpresa que hizo Antonio en Londres para llevar al anglosajón a un concierto de Coldplay. Pero a pesar de todos esos gestos, al finalizar la velada Arthur solo esperaba que Antonio diera el paso final, no esperaba un anillo precisamente (el no era ninguna nenita para recibir eso) pero si algo que denotara las intenciones matrimoniales del español. Pero al final no había ninguna propuesta aparte de terminar haciendo el amor. Y al ingles le ponía a mil el sexo con Antonio, incluso desde que era un pirata, estar con Antonio siempre fue demasiada pasión junta, lo hacia llegar al climax como nadie mas, pero sin embargo el ahora esperaba algo mas. El esperaba la maldita propuesta.

**I really want you to tell me what the fuck is going on- **confronto el ingles al español una vez terminaron de comer- **te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres muy desvergonzado como para mostrar ese tipo de nerviosismo.**

Vio como el español se enrojeció mas de lo normal, incluso se parecía a esos tomates que el hispano tanto amaba. El español tomo su copa de vino y tomo un sorbo antes de dignarse a hablar.

**Pues realmente esta decisión la tome hace un tiempo y es algo que he querido hacer-** dijo mientras introducía una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón- **es algo que necesito hacer y espero que comprendas.**

El ingles sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, aunque su rostro no lo evidenciara, la ansiedad realmente estaba a punto de matarlo. Para que mierdas había metido el español su mano en el bolsillo? La respuesta era mas que obvia, the fucking Spaniard estaba a punto de darle un anillo y hacerlo quedar como una nenita, sin embargo en ese momento ya realmente le daba igual, luego le recriminaría por dicho acto tan amanerado, pero mientras tanto solo quería la susodicha propuesta.

**Arthur, tu querrías…-** dijo el español mientras sacaba su mano del bolsillo con un objeto adentro, mientras que el ingles abría un poco mas sus verdes ojos ante la expectativa- **acompañarme a las ferias de Malaga? Voy a torear nuevamente-** finalizo el español con una enorme sonrisa como un sol mostrando el ticket que tenia en la su mano.

Arthur no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par y abrir levemente su boca. Sentía que en ese momento su cara de decepción se podría percibir hasta en Australia. Que mierdas le pasaba al español por la cabeza? _"Im gonna kill him" _era lo que pensaba el británico. En ese momento solo deseaba entrar en modo pirata y encerrar a Antonio en una mazmorra tal cual como en los viejos tiempos y aplicarle la peor de las torturas.

**Oye tío, te encuentras bien? Te ves mas pálido de lo normal- **pregunto el español alzando una ceja curiosa ignorando los instintos asesinos que tenia el ingles por la mente. Sin embargo lo que hizo el ingles a continuación definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

**Cojon de patos! Que coño te pasa?-** exclamo el español levantándose de golpe evidentemente enojado (y mojado) por el vino que el ingles le había arrojado en el rostro.

Arthur sin embargo no respondió, simplemente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del restaurante ignorando el enojo que había causado en el ibérico y las miradas curiosas que habían observado la escena. Si alguien tenia el derecho de estar enojado era el, no el maldito español. Estaba caminando rápidamente cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía fuertemente del brazo.

**Que carajo fue eso? Entiendo que muchas de nuestras peleas carezcan de sentido, pero lo que hiciste fue totalmente irracional-** le reclamo Antonio evidentemente enojado, con ese brillo de determinación en sus pupilas verdes que le recordaba viejos tiempos a Inglaterra.

**Sueltame- **le dijo el ingles evidentemente enojado y con las pupilas ya vidriosas. _"I won't cry" _pensaba mientras se forzaba a no brotar lagrimas de frustración- **realmente era necesaria toda esta cena para eso? Para decirme que volverías a ser torero? That****'s bullshit!-** le recrimino furioso el ingles conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse contra el español y molerlo a golpes.

Antonio simplemente lo miraba consternado, que quería el ingles de el? El rostro de decepción del británico había sido demasiado evidente, incluso para el despistado España.

**Y que esperabas a cambio? Porque realmente no lo entiendo! Trato de tener una relación lo mas normal posible contigo, trato de hacerlo bien, pero tu lo dificultas siempre-** se quejaba el español quien también ya tenia los ojos vidriosos pero de la ira- **así que dime, que mas esperas de mi que ya no te haya dado?**

**Una maldita propuesta!-** grito Arthur ya completamente irritado atrayendo las miradas curiosas de las personas que transitaban por la calle- **una propuesta de matrimonio **_**bloody hell!**_

Pudo observar como el español se quedo helado, estático y con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. Ahora si la había embarrado, se sentía como un completo idiota, había quedado como una "noviecita desesperada" ante los ojos de Antonio.

**You told me that you want a normal relationship with me-** dijo en su idioma mientras trataba de bajar el tono de su voz y contener la ira- **sin embargo no te atreves a dar el paso que nos haría lo mas normal posible** _"el paso que te haría totalmente mio y que me haría totalmente tuyo"_ _-_ dijo Arthur mientras lo ultimo se lo reservaba para sus pensamientos, porque era eso el trasfondo de su deseo matrimonial.

**A-Arturo, yo..-** España trataba de hablar pero simplemente no podía pronunciar una palabra hasta que Arthur lo interrumpió.

**Sin embargo es obvio que la intención no es reciproca, el único que deseaba eso era yo-** menciono con ese rostro decepcionado mientras se daba media vuelta dándole la espalda al español y se alejaba de el- **Good-bye Anthony.**

* * *

_Manchester…_

Ya había pasado una semana después de eso. Una semana en la cual Inglaterra se había enclaustrado en su casa en Manchester y de la cual no deseaba salir en el resto de la eternidad. Se sentía como un completo idiota, le había dicho a España lo que sentía aun cuando sabia que este no deseaba lo mismo. Era más que obvio que este solo quería seguir con su vida "open mind" en la cual iba a fiestas con los otros idiotas de Francia y Prusia y la cual no incluía ningún plan de vida denominado "casarme con Inglaterra". Y ahora allí estaba el, sintiéndose furioso, rechazado "_and alone…again"_ Pensaba Arthur con su tasa de te en mano y observando por la lluvia a través de la ventana..

Hace muchos años el había asumido la soledad, siempre fue una nación aislada y su relación con sus hermanos no se podía considerar muy fraternal. Mas alla de asumirla, la soledad podía agradarle ya que no lo hacia salir de su zona de confort, y de hecho se llegaba a sentir a gusto con ella. Pero después de 20 años de relación "seria" con el español, de compartir su alegría, de pasar días soleados con el en su tierra, al igual que pasaban juntos días de lluvia en la suya, después de todo eso volver a la soledad era una tortura_. _

**This is all Spain's fault- **se decia Arhur a si mismo mientras se dirigía al sofá y se acostaba mirando hacia el techo. Sin duda España era la fuente de todas sus penurias, incluso desde siglos pasados lo fue! Debió haberlo matado en aquel entonces y hoy en día probablemente tuviese más territorio y menos dolor en el corazón. Pero entonces recordaba los ojos verdes aceituna chispeantes de vida, el cabello castaño y revoltoso en el cual le encantaba enredar sus dedos mientras se besaban, esa piel tostada por el sol que tanto le gustaba saborear y ese trasero que sin duda era el mejor trasero de toda Europa, solo al recordar eso todos los instintos asesinos se reducen y solo queda sumido en una nube de recuerdos de cosas que vivieron y que son nada más que eso actualmente: recuerdos.

Por mas que quisiera negarlo y decir que no lo necesitaba, era en estos momentos de melancolía donde mas se sentía un imbécil, porque la realidad es que lo extrañaba y desesperadamente. Y el sabia que el Español había tratado de contactarlo por diferentes medios, tenia como 50 llamadas perdidas de el en su móvil, múltiples mensajes privados en las redes sociales e incluso sabia por sus empleadas que el español había ido a su casa en Londres a buscarlo personalmente, pero el se negaba a darle respuesta, simplemente no quería, ya fue suficiente humillación con lo ocurrido en Madrid y su orgullo era realmente lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos, el no iba a perderlo.

**It's enough!-** se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, tenerse autocompasión siempre le pareció patético, comportándose de esa manera solo lo haría parecerse a las protagonistas de esos culebrones latinos que el español solía ver y que el tanto criticaba

Pensando en distraerse y tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del británico se levanto a coger el periódico y empezó a hojearlo, pero a penas llego a la sección de deporte desistió al ver la imagen de la selección española ganando un partido de futbol otra vez. _"fuck"_ pensó el ingles. Definitivamente eso no lo ayudaba en nada con su plan de distraerse.

Buscando otra alternativa se dirigió hasta el estéreo y pensó en escuchar un poco de música, pero a penas la encendió lo que escucho no lo convenció en lo absoluto _"y un día después de la tormenta, cuando menos piensas sale el sol…"_ inmediatamente apago el estéreo tratando de entender como era posible que de todas las radios inglesas justamente escuchara una canción en español? Fucking Spaniard! De seguro ese ser con sangre gitana le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo para joderle la vida incluso en su propia tierra en modo de venganza por evadirlo todos estos días. Pero no, eso era improbable, en dado caso el mago era el y si alguien osaba de arrojar un hechizo en su contra sus hadas le informarían inmediatamente. Descartando de su mente cualquier intento de hechizo gitano se decidió entonces por la televisión, con un poco de suerte podría ver una buena película, incluso aceptaría ver alguna película de Alfred con tal de distraerse.

**No fucking way!-** exclamo furioso, eso sin duda se llamaba karma, de seguro el universo le retornaba todo el mal que le había hecho a España en el pasado poniéndole en frente todo lo que le recordara a esa tierra soleada. Como es posible que de toda la programación lo primero que apareciera en la TV fuese _"Vicky Cristina Barcelona"_? Jodido Woody Allen y su estúpida película que trata de mostrarle al mundo lo sexy que son los españoles y mas si se llaman Antonio _"But MY Antonio is hotter tan Bardem"_ pensó el británico para luego recriminarse por tan estúpido pensamiento. Lo que mas le frustraba era pensar que España ya no era suyo y que probablemente en este momento pudiera estar con alguna norteamericana teniendo sexo en la cocina tal cual como hacia Javier Bardem en ese momento en la película.

Ahora solo había logrado estar más furioso y frustrado que antes. En estos momentos la soledad no ayudaba en lo absoluto, aunque le doliera admitirlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse con alguien para no estallar. Llevaba toda esa semana allí encerrado saliendo lo justo y necesario (entiéndase comprar comida) y recurriendo al alcohol cuando los recuerdos ya eran incontrolables. Fue así como se le ocurrió una idea de la cual probablemente luego se arrepentiría, pero necesitaba a hablar con alguien, aun si ese alguien era el idiota de Alfred.

Tenia que pensar como haría para explicarle la situación sin quedar como un desesperado-maricon-despechado, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar la risa burlista de América en esos momentos. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, cogió su teléfono y le marco al Americano que había tardado un poco en contestar

_**Iggy!-**_exclamo con su típica alegría llamando a Inglaterra con ese diminutivo que al británico le desagradaba- _**what a surprise! How you doing?**_

**Im ok..- **le respondió un tanto desanimado, sin embargo no quiso entrar en detalles aun, no había necesidad de dramatismo- **I wanna talk to you about…-**iba a explicar su situación cuando fue interrumpido por una tercera voz que se escuchaba en la estancia del americano.

_**Y ahora me dejas hablando sola para atender el teléfono? Tu lo que eres es un descarado! Acaso es de nuevo Puerto Rico aaah?-**_ se escuchaban las palabras en español que el ingles entendía a la perfección, sin duda Alfred se encontraba en una especie de crisis pre-matrimonial.

_**For God's sake Maria! **__**Puerto Rico es como una hermana! Nada mas-**_le respondió el americano (con un español que se escuchaba precario) tratando de mantener la calma.

_**Por favor! El único hermano que tu tienes se llama Canadá y ni de vaina te acuerdas de el! Asi que no me vengas con pendejadas, sigue asi y te terminaras casando con la abuela de tarzan coño e´ tu madre!- **_exclamo María furiosa- _**me largo a Caracas!**_

_**Wha-what! La abuela de tarzan is horrible! Venezuela, wait!-**_le grito el americano_- __**Iggy,**__**Im sorry but Im a little bussy right now, I´ll call you later ok?-**_ se excuso el Americano antes de cortar inmediatamente la llamada.

"Bloody hell", pensó Inglaterra, al parecer la situación de su ex colonia no era muy distinta a la suya, y lo mas irónico es que su prometida era nada mas y nada menos que una ex colonia de Antonio, acaso estaba condenado a estar de una u otra manera relacionado con España? Le habría acaso transmitido a Alfred su mal karma para con los hispanohablantes? Ya estaba empezando a divagar otra vez, debería ya dejar su encierro incoherente y regresar a Londres, de seguro su jefe estará enojado por su ausencia y la idea de acumular tanto trabajo no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

Tratando de eliminar tantos absurdos de su cabeza decidió irse a caminar para despejar su mente (además de que a este paso realmente se iba a convertir en un antisocial) pero cuando iba a salir de casa, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar nuevamente

"_Buleria buleria! Tan dentro del alma mía, es la sangre de la tierra en que naci…"-_no le fue difícil reconocer el autor de la llamada dado su ringtone, y fue confirmado cuando vio una foto del Spaniard sonriendo como un sol en su pantalla, al principio pensó en cortar la llamada y que esta fuese la cincuenta y una llamada ignorada del español, pero después de todo lo que había pensado no podía seguir así, el era Inglaterra! La tierra de las grandes historias de caballeros, la tierra de los Beatles y de Harry Potter! No podía seguir evadiendo y mucho menos al imbécil de España, era momento de finiquitar la situación.

**Tienes 5 minutos para hablar, imbécil-** le contesto el británico sin siquiera saludarlo.

_**Sabes? Esa no es la mejor manera de saludar a alguien, y estoy bien, por si te interesa-**_le respondió el español del otro lado de la línea con su jodido orgullo de siempre. Orgullo que Inglaterra siempre quiso romper y que nunca pudo.

**Y** **por esa idiotez que acabas de decir ahora te quedan cuatro-** le respondió el británico mientras se asomaba por la ventana y veía el atardecer.

_**Joder Arthur! Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo?-**_ se podía escuchar la voz del español levemente alterada- _**yo solo quería una cena agradable contigo, llevábamos semanas sin vernos! si estaba nervioso era porque se que no te gustan los taurinos y se que aunque parezca increíble esa estupidez de "yo soy el único que puede dañarte y no el maldito toro" es porque muy en el fondo de tu retorcido corazón te preocupas por mi.**_

**Error, me preocupaba por ti fucking spaniard, actualmente ya me vales madre-** le refuto tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

_**Como digas Arthur-**_ le respondió un poco dolido- _**solo quería reiterarte mi invitación a Andalucía, lamentablemente tu aun si me importas y no quiero dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Te enviare tu ticket para que así logres sentarte lo mas cerca posible, se que odiarías estar con la "muchedumbre" como tu les llamas. Si aun te importo aunque sea un poco asiste, si no lo haces, entonces comprenderé tu decisión y no te volveré a joder el resto de tu existencia. **_

**Si todo eso era lo que querías hablar conmigo, entonces no hay mas nada que decir- **respondió mientras meditaba en lo que el español le había dicho- **Bye Anthony-** dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

Se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho el español, realmente sabia que Antonio podía ser muy decidido y por el modo en que lo dijo probablemente eso de "no volverle a joder el resto de su existencia" iba en serio. Y el resto de su existencia seria muuuucho tiempo dada su condición de nación, y el no se imagina esa existencia sin su español, sin sus roces, sin sus besos agresivos y apasionados al mismo tiempo, sin ese rostro sonrojado y sudado cada vez que lo poseía, sin sus estúpidas peleas incluso (hasta estas eran extrañadas por el ingles) extrañaba verlo regresar sudado y sin camisa del jardín luego de haber trabajado sus tomates bajo el ardiente sol español. Extrañaba todo de España y no se imaginaba todo ese tiempo sin el. No se imaginaba todo ese tiempo solo.

* * *

_Andalucía…_

6 de Agosto, todo estaba revolucionado en Malaga y el Ingles efectivamente se sentía un poco aturdido. Era demasiado España por todos lados, muchos turistas, mucho flamenco por todos lados, siempre había mantenido una relación de amor-odio con esa ciudad, y por la misma razón que la odiaba era por cual la amaba; Andalucia era la autentica cultura española por donde la vieras.

Recuerda la ultima vez que la visito, se sentía agobiado, muy escandalosa para su gusto y mas considerando lo tan diferente que resultaba a su cultura inglesa. Antonio sin embargo estaba más feliz que nunca mostrándole todo los lugares atractivos entre Sevilla, Granada y Malaga en donde le presumía que en ese sitio nació el mejor pintor del mundo (según Antonio) Pablo Picasso. Durante su estadía a pesar de que no lo admitiera la cultura española le resulto atractiva, comprendió de donde venia toda esa pasión en Antonio, su cultura era muy apasionada, lo noto durante las rumbas españolas que tocaban en plena calle y el baile de flamenco en donde Antonio era todo un maestro, y si había algo que Arthur admiraba (y hasta envidiaba) de su español, era la pasión que le ponía al baile.

Recuerda que de eso ya habían pasado 20 años, y sabia que había pasado ese tiempo porque fue en esa ocasión cuando Antonio finalmente lo convenció de tener una relación seria, como pareja. Irónicamente Arthur era quien al principio no estaba convencido de tener una relación, debía de admitir que le encantaba el sexo ocasional y sin compromiso. La idea de tener una relación con quien llego a ser su gran enemigo era sumamente absurda, sabia que iba a ser muy problemática, no solo por el hecho de sus diferencias, también sabia que el no era persona muy grata para los amigos del español (y realmente Francia y Prusia no lo eran para el), tampoco lo era para el pequeño italiano (aunque a Lovino al parecer le desagradaba todo el mundo) pero sin duda lo que mas le atormentaba era el hecho de que al formalizar la relación, el iba a quedar propenso a que sus sentimientos crecieran hacia el español, temía que con esto llegara a cumplirse su mayor temor: enamorarse.

Sabia que aunque intentara cohibirse sus encuentros esporádicos con el español lo estaban llevando a un plano mas sentimental, y nuevamente le acreditaba la culpa a España, la forma en que Antonio lo trataba, lo detallista que podía ser con el, todas esas citas que proponía y que el al principio rechazaba pero que al final terminaba accediendo, todo eso lo llevo a querer al español. Y eso lo llevo a los celos, reconocía que el español era atractivo y llamativo para el sexo opuesto (o para personas del mismo sexo) y eso lo irritaba. Los celos fueron, en gran parte quienes lo llevaron a aceptar finalmente la propuesta del español, porque si bien al tener una relación abierta el podía tener sexo con quien quisiera, también lo podía tener Antonio, y esa parte no le agradaba absolutamente en nada, porque el quería a España únicamente para el y nadie mas.

Y ahora estaba allí, en Andalucia aproximándose a la plaza de toros de La Malagueta para ver a cierto español que lo tenía viviendo su mayor temor, porque a la final se había enamorado estúpidamente y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Sabia lo que era enamorarse y sabia aun mas lo que era sufrir por ello, lo vivió en carne viva con Elizabeth, su reina virgen, quien fue un amor frustrado ya que ella nunca lo vio con ojos de hombre, solo con ojos de la nación que amaba, pero que era solo eso: su nación. Al morir ella, el sufrió como nunca, en ese momento supo lo que era el verdadero dolor y por eso se prometió no enamorarse nunca mas. Promesa que evidentemente no cumplió dada su situación actual y si le agregamos el hecho de que ahora esta enamorado de España suena más absurdo aun.

Pero así era su relación, un absurdo, lo sublime junto con lo idiota. Desde su asiento pudo confirmar lo alborotada y alegre que estaba la gente en la plaza de toros de La Malagueta

**Que mierdas haces aquí?-** le sorprendió una voz sumamente conocida (y grosera) para ser fácilmente reconocible.

**Exactamente lo mismo que tu, acaso no sabes que primero se debe saludar a las personas?- **le recrimino el ingles mientras Lovino solo fruncía el ceño.

**Te equivocas, yo vengo a ver como ese toro hace puré al bastardo de los tomates, tu vienes a lo contrario!-** le refuto el italiano.

**No hables de lo que no sabes, mocoso-** le respondió el ingles sin siquiera mirarlo.

**Vuelveme a llamar mocoso y ya veras como te mando a toda la maldita mafia detrás tuyo estu..-**iba a proseguir quejándose romano cuando escucho como anunciaban a España.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! "El matador"-** fue presentado el español mientras aparecía en medio de la arena y era alentado por el público que aplaudía y gritaba.

Estupido español que se creía demasiado mientras caminaba con su estúpida sonrisa y ese ridículo traje que le sentaba endemoniadamente bien a su trasero. Si bien las corridas de toros eran desagradables para el ingles, ver al español vistiendo de esa manera solo lo ponía a mil, y ganas no le faltaban de cogérselo allí mismo al frente de todo Malaga! Si las cosas se solucionaban, sin duda utilizaría ese traje del español para fines más eróticos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya Antonio estaba esquivando al enorme toro que solo trataba de cornearlo. Se escuchaba alegremente cada exclamación de "Oleee!" cada vez que el español conseguía engañar al toro. Inglaterra solo pudo emitir una leve sonrisa irónica, que harían esas personas si se enteraran que es su propia nación la que se esta jugando el pellejo contra aquel animal? Probablemente no reirían de la misma forma. Por otro lado el italiano podía ser un libro abierto, por más que intentara tener esa imagen de gruñón y mafioso, se notaba en su rostro la preocupación cada vez que el toro se aproximaba demasiado a España, y el mismo sentía preocupación cada vez que eso ocurría, solo que el, como digno británico, trataba de disimularlo.

Finalmente Antonio logro dominar la situación y empezó a clavarle las estocadas al toro. Podía ver la cara de Lovino estremecerse mientras veía como el toro caía, acaso ahora sentía lastima por el animal? Naciones jóvenes, aun les faltaba tanto por recorrer…

Por otro lado la plaza estaba más alborotada que antes, las personas aplaudían y gritaban alabando al español quien se encontraba regocijado. Arthur solo podía notar felicidad en la cara de Antonio y por un momento sitio celos, el también quería estar feliz, ya estaba harto de tanta melancolía en su vida aunque irónicamente el motivo de su infelicidad actual era aquel español que solo portaba felicidad y dicha en el rostro. De repente sus miradas se conectaron, verde contra verde, sin embargo el español no cambio su sonrisa, simplemente camino en dirección hacia Arhur quien desconocía lo que este haría a continuación.

El español cogió una rosa que tenia hace rato prendada de su traje y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del ingles, cogió la rosa y la beso para luego arrojársela a un estupefacto Inglaterra que se imaginaba a si mismo como un jodido tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

**Par de maricones-** le escucho decir al Italiano. Le hubiese amenazado con lanzarle la peor de las maldiciones celtas si no fuese porque en ese momento su cerebro estaba al borde de un colapso por el bochorno. Para eso lo habia invitado? Para dejarlo como un maricon al frente de todo Malaga?, aunque bueno, si ese era el caso mas maricon había quedado el por haberle arrojado la rosa, quien carajo entiende a los españoles?

Se agacho a recoger la rosa que yacía en el piso, al principio pensó en dejarla allí tirada pero simplemente no pudo, fucking spaniard, lo hacia sentir mas homosexual que Ricky Martin, sin embargo no entendía cual era el escándalo que habia en la Malagueta, tan solo es una rosa, _"it's not a big deal"_ penso el británico.

**Antonioooo!-** sin embargo ese grito de Lovino le hizo levantarse rápidamente, algo no iba bien.

**Aaaaaaah!-** el grito desgarrador de Antonio solo lo confirmo, al mismo tiempo que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Estúpido español descuidado! El toro no estaba tan vencido como parecía y acababa de cornearlo por un costado causándole una herida sangrante. Inglaterra simplemente estaba estupefacto. Pero su estado de shock duro poco cuando tuvo que detener al Italiano que estaba decidido a enfrentar al toro y rescatar al español

**Que mierdas crees que haces? Suéltame maldito cejon!-** se quejaba tratándose de quitar los brazos de Inglaterra quien lo sujetaba con fuerza.

**Are you stupid or something? ****No puedes con ese toro! Además ya la seguridad se esta encargando- **efectivamente ya habían entrado diferentes encargados para controlar la descabellada situación. Al ver como romano se calmaba, decidió soltarlo

**Serás imbécil cierto? Al bastardo de los tomates lo pueden estar matando y tu simplemente te quedaras esperando, no lo quieres ni un poco, a pesar de tu imagen de caballero solo sigues siendo un pirata de mier…-** le recriminaba el Italiano hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Inglaterra solamente reacciono por la ira, no pudo controlar ese estimulo impulsivo (y tan impropio de el) ante lo que decía el Italiano. Como podía decir eso cuando el mismo se sintió morir mientras el toro atacaba a España? nunca tuvo tantas ganas de matar a un animal como en ese momento. Como podía decir eso cuando no era el quien había tenido una semana encerrado y despechado en Manchester refugiándose patéticamente en el alcohol? Como podía decir eso cuando estaba decidido a querer compartir el resto de su vida con el spaniard que lo traía inexplicablemente como loco?

**No hables de lo que no sabes Italia, you don't know nothing about me- **le dijo antes de retirarse.

Cuando entro a la habitación del español, vio como este se encontraba sentado y viendo la herida que recién había sido vendada. Se estremeció cuando este levanto su mirada y lo observo con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos que sentía que le penetraban el alma. A pesar de todo, el español todavía podía sonreír, aun estando en ese estado.

**Gracias por detener a Lovino, a veces puede ser tan impulsivo-** "_and hes not the only one"_ penso el británico de forma ironica.

**Mmhp, no fue mucho problema, how do you feel?- **le pregunto el ingles mientras se sentaba a un lado del español en la pequeña camilla de enfermería.

**Bien, no es la gran cosa, ni el mejor de los toros podría con "El Matador", ni siquiera tu pudiste en tus viejos tiempos-** le dijo el español con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

**Pues "El Matador" por poco termina muerto, idiota. No se ni para que quisiste volver a esto, si tanta es tu vena masoquista házmelo saber y podríamos recrear viejos escenarios-** le respondió lo ultimo con una mirada lasciva.

**Tienes la rosa?-** le pregunto de repente el español cambiando el tema. A que venia eso?

**Here it is-** le respondió mientras la mostraba al frente del rostro del español. Este inevitablemente se sonrojo.

**E-entonces? Que dices?-** le pregunto haciendo notar su nerviosismo. Ahora era el ingles quien no entendía absolutamente nada, elevo una de sus pobladas cejas pensando en lo que quería decir el español. Sera que el accidente con el toro le estropeo las pocas neuronas que le funcionaban?

**What do you mean? Acaso el accidente te dejo mas idiota?-** realmente no entendía nada. Entonces vio como el rostro del español se relajaba

**Y después te autodenominas detallista? revísala, es especial para ti-** le respondió España entendiendo la interrogante que mostraba el ingles en el rostro.

El ingles observo detalladamente la rosa que tenia en su mano y de repente lo entendió todo. En uno de sus pétalos tenia escrito "Marry Me" y en otro que se encontraba al lado de este un "Te Amo". Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Sentia su corazón latir mas rápido que nunca, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su mente aun sin poder reaccionar. Nunca en toda su gris vida se imagino que alguien haría algo así por el. Pero allí estaba España, su España! Porque a pesar de no tener su territorio o no tenerlo encerrado en alguna mazmorra lo sentía más suyo que nunca. Y allí estaba el ibérico para agregarle un poco de color a su vida y si de algo podía estar seguro en ese momento era de solo una cosa: lo amaba.

**Estas lento, acaso me dejaras esperando toda la vida? Arturo!-** se quejo el español al tiempo que sacaba al ingles de su trance. El español se sorprendió cuando el ingles bruscamente lo tomo de la nuca y empezó a devorarle los labios con un beso. Definitivamente quien dijo eso de que los ingleses no eran apasionados nunca conoció a Arthur Kirkland.

**Interpreta esto como mi respuesta-** le respondió aun rozando los labios españoles y respirando entrecortadamente.

**Mmm no se, aun tengo mis dudas al respecto-** dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva al ingles y volvía a besarlo con mas ímpetu que antes. Arthur trataba de imponerse en esa lucha de lenguas pero el español no se la dejaba fácil, nunca se la dejaba fácil de hecho. Entonces arrincono al español contra una pared con cuidado de no lastimar mas la herida y decidió atacar otro punto de su cuerpo, como lo era ese cuello moreno que tanto lo enloquecía. Empezó a besar y morder el cuello español subiendo para darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja. Damn it! Como había extrañado todo eso! No entendía como había sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin marcar esa piel calida y morena, sin escuchar los gemidos y quejidos roncos que empezaba a emitir el español.

**Aaah, por cier-to-** empezó a decir el español entre quejidos**- ya aaah tengo una idea para…la recepción.**

**Really?-** pregunto el ingles para luego volver a besarlo- **como cual?**- le pregunto al separarse para luego empezar a bajar por el pecho español.

**Una aaah hacienda en Saa-lamanca-** termino de decir el español entre pequeños gemidos hasta que sintió que el ingles se separo bruscamente y se puso a su altura mirándole fijamente- **por que coño paras?**

**Nos casaremos en England-** le respondió cortante para luego volver a su misión, pero fue detenido cuando el español lo sujeto fuertemente de los cabellos para que el británico le sostuviera la mirada.

**Ni siquiera la has visto! Es hermosa, además yo quiero algo alegre y colorido- **que mierda quería decir el español con eso? Estaba menospreciando a su tierra? Lo estaba menospreciando a _el_? Furiosamente quito la mano española de sus cabellos rubios.

**Y quien te dijo que por que sea en mi tierra no lo será? Bloody hell, será algo elegante y civilizado, en algún palacio-** le respondió, el quería que asistieran sus soberanos, aunque sabia de sobra que ese matrimonio no seria muy grato para ellos.

**En un palacio? Elegante y civilizado es sinónimo de estirados y aburridos, aunque bueno, que tanto se puede esperar de los ingleses?-** le respondió el español con mirada desafiante y cruzándose de brazos

**Aburridos y estirados? Eso no es lo que dice esa boquita cuando esta debajo mío gimiendo desesperadamente y diciéndome "follame hasta la ostia tio"-** le respondió imitando al español en sus momentos pasionales y viendo la furiosa y sonrojada cara de España quien no tenia argumento para refutar eso porque era la verdad.

**Hijo de la grandísima puta Arthur! A la mierda contigo y tu elegancia inglesa, nos casaremos en España y punto-** no sabia si reírse o enfurecerse, sacar de casillas al ibérico podía ser muy divertido siempre y cuando no exagerase. En esos extremos ya pasaba de divertido a peligroso…

**Ni en esta ni en otra vida imbécil, nos casaremos en England!- **le dijo manteniendo firme su posición.

**España!-** respondió el español alzando la voz

**England!-** respondió el ingles de la misma forma, hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe y mostraba a un furioso italiano.

**Ya callense par de imbéciles! Creo que hasta el bastardo del vino puede escuchar sus gritos desde aca! Se casaran en Italia y punto!-** respondió evidentemente irritado para luego retirarse otra vez, sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

**Pero Lovi, en Italia no se permite el matrimonio gay!**- respondió Antonio razonando en el asunto.

**Despreocúpate que de eso me encargo yo-** dijo colocando una mueca de mafioso en el rostro. A veces Italia del sur realmente podía ser aterrorizante.

**Rome-** dijo el ingles captando la atención del italiano, aunque pareciera increíble, sentía que debía redimirse con Lovino, estúpida conciencia- **Im sorry.**

**Mmph-** fue lo que respondió para retirarse definitivamente. Esos dos eran un par de bastardos y mas bastardo era el español por fijarse en alguien como el cejotas, sin embargo el bastardo de las cejas era el único que podía darle completa felicidad al español, aunque Lovino pensaba que el concepto de felicidad de aquellos dos estaba un tanto distorsionado.

**Bueno, supongo que el problema esta resuelto- **respondió el español indignado. Realmente le entusiasmaba esa hacienda en Salamanca

**Con tal de que no se aparezca con su mafia siciliana, todo estará bien-** respondió pensando que tal vez eso era lo mejor, terreno neutral. Sabia que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, eran demasiado tercos, siempre lo habían sido. Ese tipo de discusiones eran sumamente comunes en su relación, porque el amor entre ellos no era como un cuento de hadas. Era más que eso, más complejo, intenso y diferente. Mucho mas pasional y eso era lo que tanto le gustaba.

**By the way, Anthony-** le dijo Arthur mientras hundía sus dedos dentro de los revoltosos cabellos castaños españoles.

**Que?- **le susurro ya sobre los labios del rubio.

**I love you too-** le susurro antes de volverlo a besar pero esta vez de una forma mas suave.

Porque a la final dentro de todo su desastre de vida, el español es lo mejor de lo peor que le había pasado. _Es lo diferente…_

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Si, los amo, de un rato pueden andar odiandose y peleando por cualquier pendejada pero no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro asi sea solo para putearse!

Corazon Gitano: es el nombre que le di al yate que Antonio tiene en la historia. Por que tendria un yate? España es un pais con costas y islas bellisimas, seria algo que Toño disfrutaria.

Estamos en el 2012, para criticas constructivas y comentarios, ya sabes a donde pulsar ;)


End file.
